Rin
is a Gentian Fairilu belonging to the Flower Fairilu species. She debuts in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror and is one of the main characters in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu franchise. Appearance Rin is a Fairilu. She has white skin, highlighted blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and pointy ears. She has blue heart shaped earrings on her ears. Her wings are light blue with sharp features. There are two purple decorations behind her wing. Her hair is light blue, long, straight and wide that goes down the entire height of her body, with a ponytail tied behind. Her primary apparel consists of a light blue tube top with short blue pointed shoulder-sleeves and wears short, arm-length, light blue gloves. Her head is decorated with a star-shaped gentian flower crown, called the Fairilu Tiara, placed on her forehead. She wears a blue choker on her neck. She wears a blue pointed skirt as her leggings, with green stockings and blue boots. When she was a baby, Rin's hair was shorter and she had only four bangs. She didn't have a Fairilu Tiara yet, and had one single blue star on the right side of her head. Also, the strand of hair that is between her hair and ears were shorter. Her highlight was at the end of her eye. She didn't wear her earrings, and she still wore a light blue tube top. She wore a short light blue skirt, had no shoes, and her wings were small light blue wings. In Tell Me, Magical Pendulum, Rin still wears a light blue tube top but with blue off-shoulder sleeves. She wears an blue petal skirt with white line at the bottom. She wears pink ballet shoes on her feet. She wears white pearl earrings on her ears. In her human form, Rin does not wear a Fairilu Tiara, and instead has two blue stars on the right side of her head, with a another blue star on the left side of her head. Her hair is adorned with lots of blue stars, all over her hair. Her clothes look the same as in her Fairilu form, but there are two blue pieces over her clothes. She has short gloves on. She does not wear stockings and wears blue boots, much shorter than Rose. Fairilu Key Rin's Fairilu Key is light blue. Her handle is shaped as a heart's outline, with a gentian crest inside, adorned by a yellow gem. The heart is placed on top of another small heart with two small wings. The key's teeth is shaped with a capital "F" placed on its long side. When enlarged, her key has a brighter colour of light blue with a small crown on top of the heart-outlined handle, a heart-shaped decor below the handle, and the bellflower crest is placed on a golden base. Personality As Rin had been in the Fairilu Seed for a long time, she is always sleepy, so she sleeps a lot. She is also carefree, nice and gentle. She cares for Karen a lot and tries to make her completely better. In the Anime Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Fairilu Gole had also spreaded Rin's seed, but her seed accidentally flew to the human world. Karen, who was in the hospital that time, found Rin's seed in the garden and kept it in her pouch. Rin cheered for Karen while she was in the hospital. Later, when Karen went to Little Fairilu, Rin was sleeping in her seed. She then was awakened by Karen and crawled towards the door. When Rin was about to give up, Karen cheered on her and Rin pushed at the door again. Finally, Rin opened the door and became born into the world. Rin and Karen became buddies immediately. Since then, she studies and works hard to make Karen get better. Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ TBA Gallery Official Artwork Rin officialart.png|Official artwork of Rin with her Fairilu Key. Rin S2.png|Rin wearing a uniform and holding her Fairilu Key. Rin Season 3.png|Rin holding a bottle of perfume. 1535592005322.png|Season 3 Rin. Anime Screenshots ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Rin born.png|Rin after being born, looking at Karen (in her Fairilu form). Rinmagic.png|Rin's magic sequence. Reausdhfjds.png|Rin and Karen holding hands. Faces.jpg|Rin smiling while other Fairilus are making funny faces. Rin imitate.png|Rin imitating the sign. Rinrelieved.png|Rin (Karen in her body) feeling relieved. Lkajd ve;or.png|Rin and other Fairilus posing. Rinsigh.png|Rin sighing. Fqo4bbqy4o.png|Rin's human form. Dfahjdsvhds234.png|Shocked Rin and Lip. Rinsleepbeauty.png|Rin sleeps. Screenshot_2017-11-19-11-23-35.png|Rin and Lip in Spider's room. Screenshot_2017-11-19-11-28-59.png|Rin worrying about Lip. Screenshot_2017-11-12-12-47-49.png|Looking at something. Screenshot_2017-11-19-11-25-29.png|Rin, Sumire and Rose are shocked about Lip. Screenshot_2018-01-29-09-20-51.png|Rin leaving the human world. Screenshot_2018-01-29-09-30-58.png|Rin is sleepy. Screenshot_2018-01-29-09-44-11.png|Rin seeing Ageha in disguise. Hkjvyi9 7t.png|Rin in a kimono. Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ S3opjibvg7y.png|Rin with Arisu and other Fairilus. Dilcu-4UwAA ZuW.jpg|Rin doing a perfume experiment with Blueberry assisting. Dktp8BVU4AAB2DF.jpg|Rin and Lip offering some cookies. Trivia *Rin's name comes from , Japanese of her motif, the Gentian flower. A genus of flowering plants of the tribe Gentianeae. It is a large genus, containing over 400 known species. They are notable for their large build, star and trumpet-shaped, and vibrantly colored blue. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairilu Category:Flower Fairilu Category:Main Character